Predator and Prey
by Lellian
Summary: For 30 Kisses Livejournal community 30 one shots all focused on Hatsuharu and Kisa. [oldoldold]
1. Of Buses and Bulls

Title: Of Buses and Bulls

Author: The Summer Stars

Pairing: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kisa

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: 10. 10

Disclaimer: I would be delighted to say I owned Fruits Basket, joyous even, ecstatic…alas, I'm merely a penniless student so no ownership papers for little old me.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And I thought Tigers were supposed to be masters of stealth…"

The dry comment brought about a slight gasp from behind the youth and he turned in time to see a slightly built figure dart on tiny feet behind a trash can. He smiled, indulgently as he waited there, arms folded across his chest.

Waiting.

It hadn't exactly been hard to figure out – his tora cousin was small and shy, but surreptitiousness was a hard state of mind for her to enter. Even as he had left his house, the sound of soft branches parting and falling back into position again had been somewhat of a giveaway. As had been the tentative footsteps that had mirrored his own, pausing when he did to leave brooding silence for his sharp ears to pick up on. Besides, however deft she was on her feet, it took less time for him to turn than it took for her to slip out of sight.

There was no mistaking that soft head of coppery blonde hair ducking around through the crowd in an effort to remain unseen.

Part of that picture had been confusing – the diminutive tigress had never been a fan of crowds, nor had she been fond of traversing busy streets such as the ones he had crossed. But still she had trailed him, doggedly following in his footsteps with a resolve he had only witnessed when she had been following Tohru after that fateful first meeting. Her dedication was to be admired if she had forced herself into a situation she pointedly disliked, even if her motives were as of yet unclear.

Content to pander to her odd whims for the moment, he had wandered in his normal, aimless fashion around the town, only half his mind focused on actually guiding his own feet that probably accounted for his bad sense of direction. Even his customary blank-mindedness when it came to geography, when he was half concentrating on it, progress was all the more slow.

But the gentle good humour had worn off when his Jyuunishi ears had sensed the weariness entering her quiet footfalls and the forays out of his vision were becoming all the more slow and laborious as the continuous pace took its toll on the younger girl.

Tactful as always, he had decided to conduct this in private, choosing to head down one of the lesser used roads to allow them free speech when he finally turned and confronted his shadow – not that she had admitted she had been seen.

But Hatsuharu was patient as he waited there, a bland expression on his reserved features. Patience personified, that was our ushi as he stood there, lazy grey gaze fixed firmly on the trash can that hid his cousin from sight.

If possible, the silence grew deeper, neither one willing to break the stalemate with words. Words were too precious to the both of them, even more so to the female of the pair. Speech was so infrequently found to come from her that each soft word she did voice was all the more special, all the more meaningful, simply because it was she that spoke them. He was more free with his thoughts, his feelings, verbally at least, but that didn't often help matters – White Haru was infamous for being the cryptic one, someone who could even rival Tohru's protector, Hana-Chan at times.

Haru had patiently zoned out at this point, content to wait for her to make the first move when a low sigh heralded the battle of wills had been won and a shy pair of amber eyes peeped over the trash can at him. He offered a conciliatory smile, a consolation prize for having to be the one to back down. Kisa accepted it gracefully as first her head appeared around the barrier, slowly followed by her torso and finally her skinny legs as she looked ruefully towards her older cousin.

"You weren't supposed to see me," was all the tora said as she sighed, her lower lip protruding slightly in the barest show of petulance.

"You should have been more careful then." The answer was simple, but lacked malice and for a moment amber met clouded grey and neither could help, but smile at the other. Haru did not voice the obvious question that was plaguing his mind – if his little tigress wanted to tell him her motives, she would volunteer it on her own.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Tori-Nii sent me," she murmured, apology apparent in her large eyes as she twisted the hem of her pale yellow blouse between two fingers. As the girl had gotten older, she had gradually eased off on her use of 'Jii-San' for some of the older members of the Sohma clan. Kisa was gradually entering that awkward stage of adolescence where she was starting to bridle against some of the rules placed upon her pre-teen self, starting to question exactly what she should be allowed to do.

Not that any of that was apparent – as one of the youngest members of the Jyuunishi, it only seemed natural that she would automatically seem more obedient, but even that was flawed in itself. Take Hiro – the sheep had to have one of the least eager to please natures in the whole clan. But all of the cursed ones, the tie between them all was complete and unwavering obedience towards Akito. All of them, even the strongest willed of the Jyuunishi, were slaves to the Head's whim.

It just showed more in the reticent tiger – unwilling to contradict anyone, it just made her growing up all the more difficult. But what zodiac member's life was easy?

"He wanted me to make sure you didn't get lost again…" If Haru hadn't known any better, he could have sworn that he saw an amused glint in those reserved pools of liquid caramel. He should have been offended.

Should have.

The ushi shook his head resignedly, to fingers tugging thoughtfully on the ring looped through his left ear. "Any particular reason our dear doctor cares whether I ramble around the city for a day or two?"

Kisa looked at him with a kind of fond sadness, her expression as sympathetic as she could bear to be. "Tomorrow's New Year's, Haru…you forgot didn't you?"

He smiled, sheepishly and the hand on his ear moved to the nape of his neck, toying with the black strands that lined the base of his hairline. "Maybe," was his vague answer, not denying his absent mindedness. Suddenly shaking off his distant look, the Ox focused more on the moment, beckoning to his younger cousin. "You coming then?"

"Where?" She didn't hesitate in trotting over to his side, her trust in him apparent even as she questioned as to their destination. With Haru, her belief in him was implicit – he used to be her Haru-Nii, her unofficially adopted brother. But time wore its toll on childlike relationships and change had worked its way into the mix.

_What is he to me now? _That was the question, the un-asked one anyway.

As for the asked question…

"Bus stop, then the music shop." Haru slowed his pace so she could keep up with him on her shorter legs, not wanting to tire her anymore than he inadvertently had. "I need some new plectrums for my guitar."

"Ah." The soft sound was the last thing said between the two for a while as Haru once again led the way, this time with his follower beside him instead of behind him. The silence was a comfortable one, a silence between two people for whom words were merely perfunctionary. The two always had been close – it was an unspoken fact to those who knew them that anyone who 'messed' with the shy, Sohma girl would have to deal with the wrath of He-who-is-Black.

New Year's. Had it been a year already? If he had been observant, (a feat in itself for Haru who was only observant at intervals) he would have sensed the growing tension his unusual family gained as the impending social occasion loomed. Twelve people. Twelve people gathering together under the calculating gaze of Akito – all it took were those twelve coming together to count as a family meeting, but it was only at New Year's when all of them came together. All the Jyuunishi together.

And all under the command of Akito.

For all the uncomfortable thoughts running rampant in his absent mind, Haru's face always remained perfectly impassive as his grey eyes rested on the metallic gleam that was the bus.

"Not that one, Haru…" Kisa said softly, tactfully pulling on the sleeve of his alabaster coat. "If you want to get to the other side of town, you need to take the number ten bus."

There was something so caring in the gentle way she steered him on the right course once more – the tora leading the ushi; it was an odd image to comprehend.

"Ten?" he asked blankly, but following where his smaller companion led him.

"The eleven one goes too far and thirteen curves around in the wrong direction," Kisa said patiently as she took the wallet he had offered her, rummaging around for some spare change as the bus driver looked bemusedly at them. They certainly made an odd pair. The young girl with burnished gold hair and the vulnerable features along side the leather clad teen with copious amounts of silver jewellery – not exactly the companion you would expect for such a delicate, _sweet-looking_ girl. He blinked as the diminutive girl handing him a small skyscraper of glittering change, her eyes never meeting his as her imposing keeper nudged her along towards the back of the bus, a ring adorned hand resting at the small of her back. But when you work in public services, you soon learn to ignore the abnormal and just concentrate on getting your job done.

"So which bus takes you up towards the town centre?" Haru was clearly perplexed as he guided Kisa through the throng of people. Deliberately keeping up the flow of conversation when he felt how tense she was around so many strangers – many of them males who could easily set off the curse at any point. Animal instinct always seemed to take over at times like these – _stay away from me…not safe…too close…danger. _Base thoughts and triggered reactions were hard to control so he sought to distract her. It wasn't harming him either if she could manage to make the bus system stay in his head.

"That would be the…the…" Kisa's nose wrinkled up in thought as she followed the subtle touches Haru was placing on the base of her spine, ushering her towards the empty seat he could see at the back row. "The twenty-ninth I think."

Haru shook his head, looking at her with something resembling admiration. "I don't understand how you keep it all straight in your head, Kisa."

"It's easy," was the reply she gave before she froze, brain catching up with her mouth a few seconds too soon. Behind her, she felt Haru stop as well, that hand still resting at the small of her back; his rings cool against her skin even through the pale cloth. How could she have been so thoughtless? Of course it wasn't easy for him; Haru had always had trouble with simple skills like that and there she was pointing out the obvious to him. It wasn't like her to spout a comment thoughtlessly, but clearly today she had relaxed more than she had believed she was capable of. The copper haired girl bit her lip, her shoulders hunching automatically as she waited breathlessly for the ushi's response, but she was surprised when she felt a languid hand on her shoulder, moving her to the side so he could slip into the vacant seat. Lanky legs spread slightly, Haru left a v-shaped area of bare seat, an area he was tugging her towards.

Still half expecting a vituperative few words or even a blow, Kisa went along with his movement, sitting stiffly on the edge of the seat – Haru had never hit her or even raised his voice to her, but you never could tell what might set him off and she had never met the infamous Black Haru.

She never wanted to either – she had no wish to meet anyone who would make her think of her Haru-Nii with fear.

Such was the mental conditioning of a child who was a Jyuunishi, Kisa flinched when she felt his warm, familiar hand rest itself on her stomach, pulling her backwards until her back was leaning against the lean muscles of his abdomen. Memories of a pair of lily soft hands touching her just as gently before dealing out a harsh slap clouded her mind and once again she blindly obeyed the physical command from her cousin, her breath still hitching painfully in her chest.

"Actually, the school wants to arrange a meeting with my parents sometime soon," Haru remarked casually, shifting his legs a bit further apart so he could provide more space for his slender companion. If he noticed her tenseness, he didn't comment on it, showing his normal tact when it came to delicate situations.

"Is it about your hair again?" Still uneasy, Kisa kept her back ramrod straight and was disturbed to note that her hands were trembling slightly – even if it was her Haru, there was still a skittishness about her that probably stemmed from how close they were to so many people. The bus was crowded – they were lucky to have found a seat at all. She felt him shake his head behind her, his grip around her waist tightening as the bus ran over a bump in the road.

"They want to talk about how I'm doing in class," he said calmly, now moving his other hand so they were comfortably interlaced over her stomach, holding her steady against him.

"I thought you were doing okay…" she said softly, gradually relaxing when she realised that he hadn't been mortally wounded or at least wasn't showing it, though the meeting between school and relatives was…unnerving.

"I'm not doing so great actually." Haru's voice was wry as he turned his head to look out of the window. "They think I might need some…special help."

The tora twisted her head around in surprise, looking up with her wary eyes towards her cousin's deadpan features. "Do they mean…?" She flushed slightly as she struggled to find the right words – she didn't have the tact Haru had, an awareness of other's that almost stemmed to clairvoyance at times. The only reason Kisa never offended anyone was simply because she never offered any opinions or thoughts to most people – you can't insult someone if you don't say anything in the first place.

"I think they're not sure what to make of me. They can't seem to decide whether to treat me like a special Ed student or just an unruly one who doesn't _want_ to pay attention." The ushi sounded amused as he absently hugged Kisa closer to him, both of them ever aware that touching like this was something they could do with no-one else outside of the Jyuunishi and as such, they all gained a sort of guilty little pleasure from such simple, physical contact. "I suppose there are times when I'm sharper than most of them put together and I can focus on one thing with pretty much all I have. Shame is, that's normally just before I feel the need to go Black and I can hardly tell them about that." The casual way with which Haru talked about what most people would call a severe psychological flaw had always made Kisa feel odd and strangely humble – her cousin saw his faults, not as that, but as an integral part of him. Apart from the obvious split in his psyche, Haru seemed remarkably secure with himself and the way he acted. "But the rest of the time…" he sighed, eyes going distant again as they so often did. "I understand it all fine – I just can't keep it in my mind."

"But do you remember it if someone points it out to you?" Kisa was genuinely curious now – she had never really given any thought to how the outside world might view the absent mindedness she had come to accept as being uniquely Haru.

He shrugged, but she saw a small smile playing around his lips. "It depends – I think it's the connections I have problems with."

"Connections?"

"Like the buses." Haru nodded at the vehicle they were in, not seeming concerned that they were currently stuck in a traffic line as they passed some road works. The noise of their pneumatic drills was muffled through the double glazed windows, but their heads were so close together, conversation was quiet and private. "In your mind, I suppose you can imagine a route and immediately connect it with the number of the bus in your mind." He gave another shrug, this one more helpless this time. "All I see is a number ten and this bus – I don't see a connection."

"Oh…" Kisa looked thoughtful, as only young girls could, quietly intent in their own little way. But Kisa wasn't a little girl anymore, that, Haru was coming to understand. The tora nestled in his lap right now, her back moulding to his front was nearly a young woman – it was only her silence and delicate features that suggested she was younger than she actually was, just as he was often being mistaken for being older than his age. Even now, her face was beginning to lose her girlish roundness and new angles hovered precariously beneath the surface of that marble skin. He tried to picture the woman she would become…and couldn't. His Kisa and that woman, he couldn't connect them.

Like the bus and the number ten. As far as he could see, they had no relation even if they were one and the same thing.

"That must make languages hard then." The quiet comment brought his attention back to the tigress in her lip, watching as she let her head relax back into a normal angle, resting her small hands loosely in her lap, arms folding over the circle his own forearms made around her waist. "How are you coping in English?"

"Terrible actually," Haru said dryly and this actually brought out a soft laugh from her lips. True it was awkward and rusty, as if she was unused to making the noise, but that little sound of happiness made him want to hold her all the more close, to try and protect an innocence he knew she would lose soon, when she stopped being the little girl his mind still clung to.

Satisfied that all was well between them, Kisa allowed the conversation to lapse into silence, being content to watch the town pass by as the bus trundled happily along, the two of them cradled at the back. True they were attracting some looks from the more curious of their fellow passengers, but Jyuunishi were used to ignoring outsiders – it was second nature now and it explained the little world of their own the two cousins were in.

"So why did you let Hatori coerce you into following me?" Haru released his hold on her stomach briefly so he could swap his hands around, resting the bottom one on the top now.

"Tori-Nii needed a favour and I had nothing else to do," Kisa said docilely, lifting her elbows so he could rearrange his grip, not really listening to what she was saying. Her gaze had been caught by a couple in the pair of seats in front of them. Watching them with an odd expression, she turned her face to one side, tucking the top of her head under his chin. "He said it was important."

"He would," Haru snorted, resting his chin more firmly on her soft hair as his eyes flitted downwards. Once again, the famous Haru-sense kicked in and he looked towards the two who had the tora's attention. The girl was a pretty little thing, happily reclining back against the broad chest of her boyfriend. Their hands were casually linked and resting on her thigh and, as the two Sohmas watched, the guy leaned forwards to whisper something in his girlfriend's ear. She laughed, batting playfully at his hand as if offended, but after some equally teasing cajoling, she shifted so she could press a kiss to his lips. Unconcerned or unaware that they had an audience, the two were happy to sit there, kissing softly as if it were the most natural thing in the world and it made something in Kisa's chest ache.

"Do you ever think you'll find someone, Haru?" she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the kissing couple. "Someone who you could be that close with?"

The ushi could feel the sudden dejectedness that was running through her and he considered his next words, speaking carefully when he finally did so. "Physically? Maybe – there are ways we can touch people, be close like that. Mentally…" There was a long pause and both savoured the silence, unsure of what the next words would bring. "No-one understands a Jyuunishi like another Jyuunishi."

"I suppose so." Kisa's voice was even quieter than normal as she tilted her head again, pressing her cheek against the warm black material covering his throat. "There's not much hope, is there? Even if Akito would…" There was no need to finish that train of thought – even if the Head did approve of relationships within the cursed ones… "Besides. There aren't enough of us girls to go around."

"It's very unfair isn't it?" Haru tried to make his tone light, jovial, but only managed to sound sincere. "But our Hiro seems fond of you – there may be hope for him."

"Maybe." Kisa sounded doubtful and even a trifle resentful, an unusual emotion to be seen in the young tiger's eyes. But it was a teenager's lot to be resentful, against anything and everything and as much as he hated to admit it, his tora was growing up. Suddenly miserable, Kisa shifted closer to Haru, suddenly needing the reassurance of simple, physical touch to convince herself that she was actually still here. There were times when she felt disembodied, like a wraith since she rarely touched people – being pressed up against her black and white haired cousin convinced her that she was real, that she was alive. "Or maybe we're just destined to be alone. Maybe that's what the curse is all about."

Haru had no answer for that and was saved from having to admit that by the bus stopping. A bit regretfully, he opened his legs again, allowing his slender cousin to stand up. In the rush to reach the bus doors, he got separated from her after the eager crowd hurried to get off. When he finally stepped out into the chilly air, he scanned the dispersing crowd for the familiar head of gently coloured hair. When he did find her, the Ox was surprised to see that his shy cousin was listening to a stranger speak, looking bemused and wary. Hen the stranger turned to go, clearly having finished the exchange of words, he saw it was the girl from the couple in front of her and he watched her bound over to the attentive boyfriend and take his arm. Curious, he let his gaze skate back towards Kisa.

She really wasn't his little girl anymore, not when he really looked at her. Her limbs were gaining the gangliness adolescents possessed, the quality of being all elbows and knees. Even when he had been resting his chin on her head, his sensitive skin could feel the change in texture of her hair as it lost its childlike fluffiness. Most startling was the slight curve he could vaguely see under the loose folds of her buttercup yellow blouse, a feature so often hidden by too large clothes or folded arms. As her face turned questioningly towards him, he smiled and walked over towards her, nodding towards the music shop across the street. It was odd – she was hovering between two images now. She was sharper than the soft image he had of a little girl with a silent heart, but she wasn't quite the unimaginable woman she was going to be. He couldn't see the connection between those two, but he was starting to see the connection between him and the awkward young girl who stood before him.

Starting to – the idea wasn't quite fully there yet, but with time he could see the connection solidifying and he knew there would be a point when he would just understand it, no questions asked.

"We shouldn't be too long in the shop," he said in response to her questioning look, keeping his thoughts to himself for now. "Then we can take the…ah…seventeen bus back?"

Kisa couldn't help, but smile at the hopeful look in his eyes, though her smile was only half there, just like her mind.

_Is he your boyfriend?_

That was what the girl had asked her, a sunny smile on her beautifully happy face as she looked conspiratorially at the tora. Kisa hadn't answered – partly out of silence, but partly because she was unsure. A year ago, she'd have answered with a shy 'no', that he was her cousin, albeit a distant one. Now…now she didn't know what he was. The ushi was certainly important in her life, but could she see him as someone she could love with all her heart? Mentally and physically?

_Whatever you do, keep him – he's cute!_

Suddenly, the tiger smiled fully, the expression lighting up her face as she beamed up at a slightly surprised Haru. Only a Jyuunishi could understand a Jyuunishi, but only close friends could understand each other and they fitted into both categories perfectly.

"It's the number ten bus again, Haru."

"I'll try and remember that."

"You've forgotten it already, haven't you?"

A cheerful grin. "Yep, but you'll always be there to remind me, won't you, Kisa?"

Kisa nodded, the copper locks framing her face falling back to reveal a shy smile as she looked up towards him when she felt the cool metal of his rings press against her fingers.

"If you remember the number ten, I'll remember the bus and we can figure it out together," she said, letting him enfold her small hand in his own larger one.

"Deal."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmm…for my first piece of Fruits Basket fiction, I'm pretty satisfied. The question is, did all of you like it? Feedback would be wonderful – I'm always seeking to improve, especially with a pairing like this – don't expect the next twenty nine themes to be this length, I meant it to be drabble and it turned into a full length chapter. **/Sighs/** And I was supposed to be doing schoolwork as well…oh well.


	2. Role Reversal

Title: Role Reversal

Author: The Summer Stars aka Lell

Pairing: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kisa

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: 18. "Say ahh…"

Disclaimer: Checks name on underwear Nope, I'm not Natsuki Takaya – I don't own them. Not lawfully anyway… Plots in corner

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Right arm please."

The ushi obediently handed his right arm to the older man standing beside him, watching with a detached air as the doctor wrapped a band around his bicep, just over the elbow.

"You're remarkably co-operative today," Hatori commented as he slowly added air to the band, keeping an eye on the pressure dial.

"Okaasan always taught me to be polite to doctors otherwise she'd wallop me with her fan," Haru commented dryly, feeling the slight discomfort the tightening band caused, but ignoring it. What did make him jump was the cold slickness of the Dragon's stethoscope being pressed against the crook of his elbow. He shot Hatori a reproachful look, but, as to be expected, the dark haired man ignored it, listening intently through the earpieces.

"Remind me to thank your mother the next time I see her – if all my patients were this co-operative…hmm…blood pressure normal." Removing the Velcro band, he handed it to the slight girl standing beside him. "Thank you, Kisa." The tora smiled shyly as she trotted off to place the blood pressure monitor in the appropriate drawer.

Haru watched her go with his normal blend of pride and observance as he simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the older man. "You're the one who decided to conduct the family checkups in one day, Hatori. You only have yourself to blame." Unabashed by the unamused look he received for that comment, the Ox stretched his right arm languidly. "I suppose examining Momiji was fun."

Hatori fixed him with the sceptical gaze of his one good eye, a look Haru returned with a bland expression and the doctor suddenly had an urge to use one of the needles he normally reserved for Shigure on the ushi.

_Does my Hippocratic oath even count on family?_ He pondered idly to himself as he looked towards the attentive 'nurse.' "Sterile spatula please," he said quietly and Kisa bobbed her head in a minute bow as she stretched up on tiptoe to pull one from the pot. She did seem restless today – she had been like this of late, not seeming to find an outlet for the unusual uneasiness, even around her 'Hatori-Jii.' In the end, Hatori had decided to keep her under his watchful eye – she did seem flushed and the constant need to move might stem from a fever. Besides, having an extra pair of hands to help him never hurt anyone. "Momiji was...exuberant," he said spinning slowly in his swivel chair back towards Haru, the smooth wooden stick having been handed to him. "Mouth open."

A slight crinkling of the skin around Haru's grey eyes indicated his amusement as he obeyed the crisp command, opening his mouth to make entrance for the probing spatula.

"Come and hold the light, Kisa." The white-coated doctor had pulled his small penlight out of his pocket and was turning the dial to adjust the brightness. Doing so with one hand required enough concentration that he missed the barely audible intake of breath from behind him before a shaky pair of hands took the slim torch from him. "Just hold it over my shoulder."

Haru closed his eyes as the bright circle of light landed on his face, but even then he could 'see' the whiteness from behind closed lids. What he couldn't see was the slightly flustered look that had appeared on his coppery haired cousin's face as she looked intently at his marble skin, practically glowing under the bright light.

Pressing the wooden stick down gently on Haru's tongue, Hatori leant in to examine the back of the Ox's throat. "And say 'ahh' now…"

After Haru had made the right noise, though it took a few tries before Hatori was satisfied that his tonsils were indeed healthy, he removed the stick from Haru's mouth and the torch from Kisa's hand. Uttering a small sound which might have been relief, Kisa backed off quickly, retreating to a safe corner.

Rubbing the side of his jaw, Haru sent the younger girl a quizzical look, but busy bee Hatori had a schedule to keep to and was in no mood to waste time on questions his patients might want to ask. "Open again." Placing the slim thermometer between Haru's lips, Hatori pushed his chair over on its wheels towards his desk, bending over some paperwork he had there. For now, the small workroom subsided into peaceful quiet, the three occupants being among the quieter members of the family (even if silence was enforced on Haru by the thermometer in his mouth.)

The patient reclined back in his chair; long legs sprawled lazily in front of him as he relaxed, eyes sliding to half mast. Absently and without interest, he scanned the wall-to-wall paperwork that Hatori had filed neatly on the shelves lining the wall. Next to come under his scrutiny was the tray of instruments his doctor had left thoughtfully beside him – no doubt they were all deliberately freezing cold. Shifting upwards, he leaned his bi-tonal head to one side, peering around Hatori to see Kisa. A bemused expression appeared on his face when he saw her appearance – quite amusing considering he had a slim stick poking out from between his lips at a rakish angle.

The tora looked lost, her wide eyed gaze was fixated on his face, amber eyes flickering as the danced from one perfect feature to the next while she gnawed absently on her lower lip. Caramel suddenly met grey when their eye lines collided and Haru was surprised, if slightly amused to see a flush spread slowly across her cheeks. Sweet lips parting, Kisa looked as if she were suffering from a lack of air, her blush deepening with every second until…

Hatori cocked his ear towards the source of the shrill ringing that pealed out ceaselessly from the adjoining room. "Excuse me," he said politely as he stood up, stepping into the other room. Both the youngsters could hear his muffled voice as he answered the phone, but neither of them spoke.

Her eyes darting towards the open door, Kisa worried her lower lip all the more, but she was so captivated by the stormy eyes holding her own that she took a few, tentative steps towards the seated ushi, then a few more until she was standing right beside his crossed legs.

"Haru-Nii…" Her voice was nervous and as light as the fall of a feather. To his trained eye, Haru could see the tenseness radiating from her frail frame, the anxious way in which she was twisting the hem of her skirt with one hand. Unable to answer, he cocked his head slightly, a sign for her to go on. She paused, looking uncertain, but when she spoke, her words were rapid, like the quick patter of tiny feet. "I'm only saying this because you can't answer back and I don't want you to…I…I guess I just wanted you to know." Her blush deepened, but so did the lost look in her eyes. "I can't stop watching you…Hiro snapped at me about it. He said I was obsessed." Her head dropped momentarily, embarrassedly, but it quickly rose again and her eyes were imploring, vulnerable…

Pleading.

"I'm not obsessed…" she said in a small voice, made all the more quiet by nerves. "But I do…I mean I might…" Kisa faltered, once again caught helplessly in the questioning look of those steady grey eyes, the colour of granite. It was those that had transfixed her in the first place.

It was the Ox's eyes that had finally captured the Tiger.

"I think I love you Haru." Her confession comment was not more than a whisper as she leaned in helplessly towards him, her hand unconsciously resting on his knee for balance as Kisa put their faces on the same level. Her hopelessly deep eyes _pleaded _with him to understand what she was trying to say. "And I think..." She was moving closer all the time until her head was hovering mere inches from his own, separated only by the barrier that was the thermometer. "I think I want you to…"

The tora froze when a decisive click was heard from the other room and all too soon for Haru's liking, the warmth emanating from her body was taken away from him as she scrambled away from him, darting out of the room just as Hatori entered.

"Where did my little helper go?" the Dragon asked as he sat back down, removing the cursed thermometer from Haru's mouth and checking the temperature.

"I think she needed to use the bathroom," Haru said noncommittally as he looked briefly towards the door his little tigress had exited so rapidly through. Hatori raised an eyebrow, but seemed more interested in his notes.

"You seem fine, Haru," he said, closing the file and placing it on top of the one labelled Momiji. Haru couldn't help, but notice that the half German blonde had placed iridescent bunny stickers on the sober looking cover and allowed himself an amused smile as he stood up. Trust the Rabbit to want a personalised medical history.

"Here." He looked down to find the thermometer thrust into his hand. "Put it away. And don't forget to wash it first."

The ushi looked down at the slim rod as he padded over towards the sink. "It's only saliva, Hatori – we're all related." Feeling a slightly disgusted look being sent towards him, Haru looked over his shoulder and gave a quirky smile. "It's exactly the same as kissing someone."

The meticulous doctor sniffed and pulled out the next file in the pile. "It's unhygienic, that's what it is. Now wash it."

Haru rolled his eyes as he turned on the faucet. "Who do you have coming in next?" he asked absently.

"Kisa," was the distant reply as the Dragon examined the first page of general medical information, therefore not seeing the sharp look Haru suddenly gave him.

"Kisa?"

"I think she might be coming down with something – she's been out of sorts for the past few days," Hatori said clinically, assuming that Haru was washing the thermometer. "She looks a bit feverish."

"Hmm." Haru looked at the pointedly unwashed thermometer and suddenly smiled.

"…_exactly the same as kissing someone."_

"Well, I'll see you later, Hatori," was all the ushi said as he placed the unwashed thermometer back on the tray and strolled out, whistling tunelessly as he did so. "Take special care of Kisa now – we wouldn't want our tiger being ill, would we?"

Exactly the same as kissing **her**. 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmm…I suppose it's romantic in an unhygienic way – I'm quite fond of this one, even if it does break the rules of medical hygiene. Am I insane, or can you all just imagine Hatori moving around the room in one of those spinny chairs? Or Momiji decorating his file? No? So it's just me then. -Sigh-

Review Replies:Corrie - you have no idea how happy you made me with one word. Beautiful ) I like it and I'm glad you do as well.

Insanity-Reborn Chuckles- Long? I consider this one of my shorter pieces, but then again I did write this one which is just about 2500 words. My next chapter is some quite short drabbles as well so maybe they will be more to your liking.

Seal-chan - Hehe...I'm actually a die hard Rin/Haru fan (gotta love the canon0 but sadly they were already taken. Still adore Haru/Kisa though, proven by this rambling series of oneshots.


	3. Diamond

Title: Synchrony in Motion

Author: The Summer Stars aka Lell

Pairing: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kisa

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Theme: 4. Our distance and that person

Disclaimer: Opens eye Nope, not mine. Opens eye again Still not mine. I've been doing this for a while and I don't think it's going to change soon…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There is no distance between us little one – you and I have always been close, more so than the others. Between you and me, my darling tora, there is no-one who even comes close. When you're beside me, even the air between us hums with the presence I can feel radiating out from you. At meals, you often sit across from me, but through the space reaching from you to me, I can sense you even then.

And at night, when your soft, fumbling kisses run a heated path down the side of my face, the distance is even less. My tigress – your eyes have changed since I sullied you. I see them every now and then and they burn with the fire of one who desires something and I know it is me that you crave.

Sweet tora, what have I done to you?

Tonight is special. We're kept apart, in separate rooms as we prepare ourselves for the ordeal ahead. I know what you're thinking; I know how your pulse is racing at the mere thought. The length of a room, that's what separates us now and we both feel the pull towards each other. You're trying to find your quiet place now, trying to compose yourself before you go under the scrutiny of all those eyes.

You've always hated to have people watching you, but I've always made a point of staring. Do you remember how quickly you came to need my sinful gaze on you? You made me Black the first time – I must have been tired of looking and your blessed innocence was something that called to both parts of me. When I kissed you the first time, when that final mental distance disappeared into the heat of the embrace, that was when I lost my definition.

When I kissed you, darling, I didn't know if I was Black or White. When I kissed you, it wasn't me anymore.

It was you and me, my tigress, you and me as we lost ourselves in each other.

I'm ready and I hope you are – the attendants are telling me that it is time, but I take a moment to try and _feel_ you. You're nervous, that's for sure, apprehensive – but there's a part of you revelling in the fact that we can openly do this together before all those eyes and tear down the walls we have to build up to hide what we have.

I've corrupted you, I know I have. To sense that you get a guilty pleasure from being with when it's forbidden. It excites me in the same way, but I was a sinner already, I had an attitude.

You were just beautiful in your purity and I'm sorry.

The brazen ring of a gong and I know that whether we're ready or not, it is time as the doors slide open and all faces are on us. Across the room, a door has opened to reveal you as well and for one precious moment we are alone in each other's gaze.

Even if oceans separate us beloved, I'd know exactly what you were thinking. Your thoughts are imprinted in me. That slight twitch of your nose; that mean's you're ready and with fluid synchrony we bow. We don't bow to each other – we bow with each other. We have enough forced respect in our lives; only when it changed from you and me to us did we become equals.

Akito is watching and I know there is suspicion. Akito _always _knows, but whether we are judged as harmless or not is beyond my knowing. A single clap of slender hands.

"Begin."

I start. It's me passing on to you anyway so it's only fitting that as we dance to the death of my year, I begin. I've never admitted to being a good dancer, but if I treat it like a martial arts pattern I can at least achieve some sort of grace. Officially, I'm dancing for the family.

In my heart I'm dancing for only you.

The beat changes slightly and you step in and I sense your eagerness to do this justice. You want to dance the deadly dance with me and that makes me want to kiss you there and then.

I refrain, barely, but I was hard pressed. You look so beautiful in your robe, sweetling – you look delicate and slender, but there's still a slight dangerous air about you. You are the tiger after all and the tiger is a hunter. You hunt me after all, even if just in play, but baby tigers play with prey, unwittingly grooming themselves for the real thing.

We are in synchrony – movements matched to each other's perfectly. They were always going to be, we spent enough time practicing. Or meaning to practice – you were too enticing to resist sometimes.

The moment where we share the dance is all too brief and soon I have to let you go, but not without claiming you. That last stance I hold a fraction too long, our eyes locked as my hand brushes your throat in a movement that is not in the planned dance steps before I step back and let you take over. It's a defiant move and I know Akito saw it, but I'm too entranced by you to care. Even as you dance, your hair flying around you as freely as the silk of your robes, I know that it will be me you come to tonight to really celebrate the New Year. It's me you dance for – you told me that before we parted.

It's fitting that we dance for each other – even in the legend, no-one ever came between the Ox and the Tiger. Just like there's no room for the Cat in the Zodiac, there's no room in the ritual order for anyone between us.

There never was any distance between us, tora, you know that as well as I do and as I watch you dance I feel a heat coursing through my veins, the lightening strike only you can create. Outside of time, you and I have long since drowned in each other and as you come to halt, feet placed perfectly I know that, between you and me, the ties are diamond.

Unbreakable.

Only your soft breaths fill the silent air, rippling out from us towards the watching crowd. Your body is tense, still holding its last graceful pose as we wait for approval.

Then the applause starts and we can break from the trance. Damn tradition – I walk straight to you and pull you into my arms, to press a kiss to the top of your golden head, but you knew I was going to do that, didn't you my peerless tigress, huntress of the night?

Because you know **me**.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hmm, something short-ish for once. I suppose I'm lucky that the Ox and the Tiger are next to each other – that was one of the reasons I became interested in this pairing at all and why I do enjoy Haru/Yuki or Momiji/Hatori on the rare occasion that I do see it.

Reviews:

Heisuke: I was going to continue soon, but my computer messed up and I had to take it in to be fixed WITH all my files on it. Bleh. I'm glad you like it though. XD

Corrie: Heh, Kisa as a nurse just seems adorable!

Slow Motion Runner: My cousin, who's a doctor, gave me a long lecture on how I shouldn't make unhygienic medical practice romantic. **Pouts** Well, I liked it…. **Giggle**


End file.
